A Court of Vows and Renewal
by SarcasticFanGirl4
Summary: 50 years after Wings and Ruin, Rhys and Feyre are ready to celebrate their anniversary. Full of fluff, fun, and feels.
1. Chapter 1

**Shout out to my sister/ beta/ co-writer IamSlytherclaw! Also, I don't own anything except my cosplay. Oh, and I am not nearly as good a writer as SJM, so I will be writing in the third person. Now, let the fun begin!**

Chapter 1

"Rhysand, what's wrong?" Feyre rubbed his shoulders, worried about the look on her mate's face. The stack of papers in front of him seemed to get larger every day.

"It's nothing, Feyre, darling." The High Lord of the Night Court was exhausted. There was no way to get through all of these complaints. The City of Velaris, now open to the world, was having trade issues. A spat between Spring Court and the Rainbow district, yet again.

Feyre was not impressed. After 50 years of marriage, she knew when her mate needed her. "I am not High Lady so you can take care of everything by yourself. Which you can't. You are taking a break now."

"Well, I can think of a few things I would rather do..." Rhys looked to his mate with a suggestive smirk. As Feyre settled onto his lap, she sighed.

"You know how much I love you, right?"

"I can think of some ways for you to prove it."

"Not now! Nesta and Cassian are outside."

"You do realize has High Lord and Lady we can get rid of them?"

"No need to be rude. I came in here for a reason, you know."

Rhys rolled his eyes, "To taunt me?" Feyre gave him a little shove.

"No. The opposite. It's our anniversary, and I actually remembered, unlike someone here." He raised his hands in mock surrender.

" You may be right. What do you wish, my lady?"

"Prick. I just want a nice dinner tonight, maybe at that little place where you took me that first night."

" You do realize the others will insist on coming along, don't you?"

Feyre made a rather unattractive face. "An entire evening of Amren and Varian, Lucien mooning over Elain, and Nesta and Cassian fighting? Honestly, Mor and Az might be the only ones to keep us sane. Fine, they can come."

"It's settled then. A nice dinner with the family. I'll make sure to let them know." Feyre shook her head and winnowed away.

–

"Why, might I ask, did we allow that first silly newspaper to exist in the first place?" Feyre called over the bustling crowd of reporters outside the restaurant. "And how did they know our plans?"

"If I remember correctly, it was in part due to Cassian's influence." Rhysand winnowed, only to be surrounded by another group.

"Ah, yes. Cassian, you're fired." Cas just flashed his cocky grin to the cameras. Nesta firmly elbowed him in the side. The crowd suddenly parted as Amren strode in, coolly holding Varian's arm as he glared at the Inner Circle.

"I was told this would be a private affair. I did not leave my duties just to have to fight to get in." Morrigan barely held back a laugh. Azriel just smiled.

Feyre stood a little taller. "No, you did not. You came to honor a High Lord and Lady." She smiled. "And have dinner with friends."

A reporter decided just then to shove a notebook in Feyre's face. "Hi, I'm Emmerson Dunn with the Velaris Constellation. What will you do be doing to celebrate your anniversary? Anything big planned?"

Mor stepped in and shoved the man away. "Just dinner, and please stop this nonsense. Who invited you here?"

"He did," pointing to Rhys, who had a suspicious grin. Mor marched up to him, while Feyre looked a little embarrassed.

"Why would you do that?! You promised your mate a quiet dinner!"

Rhys smirked. "I had a better idea." Rhysand, High Lord of the Night Court, got down on one knee in front of his High Lady, with tears in his eyes.

"Feyre, darling, I did not forget. I have loved you for so long, I could never forget the night when you returned my love. I never truly got to ask, so I ask now. Feyre, will you renew your vows to me?"

As the reporters clapped and cried, as the Inner Circle looked stunned, as Morrigan squealed, Feyre kissed her mate. "I would love nothing more."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to my followers/favs! This is super fun to write, so I'm glad people like it. Shout out again to my co-writer IamSlytherclaw.**

Chapter 2

The Inner Circle walked into the restaurant in tears, chattering excitedly. Everyone was furiously planning _their_ perfect weddings. Rhys and Feyre had their heads together, talking in low voices. As they sat down, Mor grabbed Feyre's arm. "Please say I get to be Maid of Honor."

Feyre laughed and hugged her friend, "Who else would I get?"

Cassian stood up and loudly proclaimed, "I get to be Best Man!"

Rhysand chuckled, "Well, I was considering Azriel..." Cassian looked over at his best friend with murder in his eyes. Mor calmly stepped between the two before anything could happen.

Amren smiled slowly, "I will officiate." Everyone turned round, surprised by this statement. "I have taken lessons from the priestesses. They will allow me to act in place of one of their own."

Feyre threw her arms around a very stunned Amren. "Thank you. For everything." Amren smiled and looked to Varian.

Rhysand looked at the Inner Circle as he held his mate's hand. "It's decided, then. Morrigan will act as Maid of Honor," she beamed at this, "Cassian and Azriel will be Best Men," the pair looked at each other and nodded, "Amren will officiate," she gave a sturdy nod, "and Feyre will be the most beautiful bride in Prythian," she blushed at that. "The only thing left to decide is when, who, and where."

Feyre looked into her mate's eyes, "I want to invite Velaris."

"I thought you hated big weddings" Rhys smiled mischievously.

She cupped a hand to his face, "I was broken then. I'm whole now."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to all my lovely reviews! I am so glad that I can make someone happy by writing this. Again, thanks to my co-author and beta, IamSlytherclaw. Now, on with the show! What can I say? I'm a girly girl.**

Chapter 3

"Come on, ladies!" Mor grabbed Feyre's hand and practically dragged her into the shop, followed by Amren, Viviane, Nesta, and, of course, Elain. The laughter stopped and everyone fell silent as they walked in, staring at all the beautiful gowns. "Welcome, my friends, to Velaris's biggest wedding dress shop, Once Upon a Bride."

A rather tall lady approached the group. "How may I help you ladies today? Oh, High Lady! Forgive me, I didn't realize it was you. I hope I am correct as to why you have chosen to visit my humble establishment?"

Morrigan threw her arm around her High Lady's shoulder, "My friend is here to buy a wedding dress, Millicent."

"Of course, follow me." She led them to a fitting area with a large, plush sofa for the girls, and took Feyre to a small room with a large mirror. She brought in two chairs and sat down to discuss. "What are you looking for in a dress? Something to show your arm, perhaps?"

Feyre smiled fondly as she glanced at the eye tattooed on her palm. "No peeking," she whispered. She could practically swear the eye winked at her. Feyre and Millicent - "Please, call me Millie" - talked for a few minutes, before Millicent left with a sparkle in her eye.

–

"What is taking so long? At this rate, we'll never be home in time for dinner." Nesta was pacing, waiting for her sister.

Elain looked up from the bit of knitting she had brought, "Nesta, please be patient. This is very important for her. We'll still have plenty of time. The bread is sitting in the oven so it will be warm no matter when we get home."

Nesta huffed and gracefully plopped onto the sofa again. Amren and Viviane were chatting, no one really knew how this friendship had started, and Morrigan perched in her spot, looking ready to spring up and hug her friend or kill someone.

Slowly, carefully, Feyre stepped up to the little pedestal in front of the sofa, dressed in a shimmering A-line gown, a belt as black as the night of her court fastened securely around her waist. "Well, what do you think?"

Elain sighed, "You look lovely, Feyre." Viviane nodded vehemently.

Nesta glared, "I don't like the sleeves." Feyre glanced down at the large, puffed sleeves.

"I think I agree." She picked a little at them.

Amren kept filing her nails, "Not for you." Morrigan pouted, but didn't disagree.

"Let's keep looking."

–

After another hour of trying and rejecting, Feyre was almost ready to cry. Finally, a chance to properly marry Rhysand, and nothing. Everything was either too wide or too flowery – her rejection – and she was just about ready to go home. Feyre wished Nuala and Cerridwen weren't visiting family so they could be here. She straightened a little when Millicent entered the dressing room, holding, curiously, just one dress.

"My lady, I apologize for your disappointment. I try to make all of my customers happy, no matter who they are, but not finding something for you is the worst of all. You and your mate have been so kind and helpful to all the businesses in Velaris." Feyre sniffled a little as grateful tears filled her eyes.

"So, my lady, I have one last dress for you." The tears in Feyre's eyes finally spilled over as she saw the gown held in front of her.

–

Morrigan and Viviane held onto each other's hands for dear life, as if trying squeeze out everything they were feeling as Feyre stepped onto the pedestal once again. Mor finally gave up and ran to hug her friend. "You look beautiful, Feyre." Viviane nodded and cried.

Elain gracefully joined the hug, "I am proud to call you my sister."

Even Nesta and Amren teared up looking at her. The gown was perfect, showing her figure, hiding her scars, and glowing like starlight.

"You really have got to learn to control the glowing," Amren accused. Feyre laughed and dimmed her light, a gift from the Day Court.

As they exited the shop with the dress in hand, Feyre realized maybe they could do this, after all.

 **And with that, I leave you, dear readers, until next time. What did Feyre's perfect dress look like? Anyone artistic, leave a picture in your review! I want to see what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the delay, guys. This chapter was tricky on top of all my tests and work. I'll try to post more often when I can.**

Chapter 4

In a dark mountain far away, the creature smiled. He knew his time had almost come. Everything was ready. Now all he had to do was wait.

…

"No, Amren, we are not serving blood at the banquet." Amren sneered a little, but remained calm for her High Lady. She was about to speak again when Nesta came down the stairs, pale and holding onto the railing. Elain ran to her sister.

"Nesta, are you alright?" Concern shown on Elain's face. Nesta stood upright and glared at the room.

"Everything is fine. Why wouldn't it be?" She looked around, silently daring anyone to challenge her. Amren smirked as if she knew something no one else did, but remained silent. Elain shuddered a little at that commanding voice, trying to force the memories of darker days away. Morrigan, sprawled on her favorite chair, wisely chose to remain silent. Only Feyre spoke up.

"I don't know. Why don't you tell us? Something is obviously wrong."

"What business is it of yours?"

"I am your sister and High Lady. What is wrong?"

"Noth-" Nesta doubled over and vomited on the ground. Cassian, just walking in, ran to her. Elain left the room and came back with a wet cloth. Mor grabbed a bucket from the kitchen nearby and Amren held it under Nesta until she finished.

Nesta finally stopped, panting and holding her death grip on Cassian's arm. Cassian led her to the washroom and cleaned her up before helping her back into the sitting room where everyone was waiting anxiously.

Amren laughed. "Now will you tell us what's going on, girl?"

"Nothing I cannot handle. The _child_ in my stomach just decided to move around, that's all." She held her head high while everyone gaped. Cassian laughed nervously.

"What a funny … joke. Now, really, what's wrong?" Nesta stared daggers at him.

"Do you not believe me? Do any of you not take this seriously?"

Morrigan, shocked, demanded, "Whose? How? When?"

Cassian just stared at her, hurt in his eyes. "How could you?" Everyone, even Amren, looked at the Illyrian, shocked. Nesta simply rolled her eyes. Finally, Feyre managed to squeak out the question they all wanted to ask.

"What in the name of the Mother and the Cauldron are you talking about?"

Cassian, for the first time since she was anointed High Lady, ignored Feyre. "But, the tonic?"

"You imbecile." Nesta huffed. Her face softened. "It doesn't always work."

A grin spread over Cassian's whole face. "I am going to be a father! Fu-" A moment later Cassian was cradling the cheek where he had been slapped.

"Learn to control your language now."

Rhysand and Azriel strode into the room, covered in sweat from their sparring. "Did we miss anything?"


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't know if anyone is still reading this, but if anyone is out there, thank you.**

Chapter 5

The creature Under the Mountain threw the mirror across the room. "You weren't supposed to tell!" The minions of this creature, more foul and loathsome than the creature itself cowered under this outburst. Suddenly, just as the creature was about to throw the knife it had picked up, it stopped. It started playing with the edge of the knife, smiling darkly. "I guess this just means we change the plan." He laughed.

"Uh, boss? I don't think you're actually supposed to evil laugh." The knife flew across the room into the neck of the one who had spoken. No one moved the body.

–

Dinner that evening was certainly more interesting.

"When did you find out?"

"How long have you two been mates?"

"Who else knows?"

Cassian and Nesta did their best to answer all the questions until Rhysand stood up. Everyone went quiet.

"Have a little respect, you idiots. Feyre?"

A quick communication across their bond and Feyre stood up, as well.

"One at a time. Morrigan, you first."

Mor squealed and stuck her tongue out at Azriel, who obviously wanted his questions answered first.

"Do you know what the baby is yet?"

"Babies. Twins." Heads spun around to Elain's corner of the table. Her visions were coming with less frequency now, but everyone knew to trust her when she got that misty look in her eyes. Nesta scowled, but Cassian beat her to the question.

"Do you know...?"

"Girls. They are healthy." Elain quietly went back to her stew. The Inner Circle continued to stare at her in shock.

Feyre's face suddenly twisted in concern. "Nesta, should we put off the ceremony?"

Nesta scowled. "Why in the name of the Mother would you do that?"

"You are my sister. Let me worry about you."

Nesta glared, "High Lady you may be, but I can take care of myself. Continue your preparations."

Cas glared at Feyre, "You heard what my mate said." His eyes popped open and his hand flew to his mouth as he realized what he had said. The room went silent once more.

Elain laughed. "Well, you certainly didn't need me to expect that!" The group relaxed and started giggling as well.

Rhys cleared his throat awkwardly before beginning again, "Are you absolutely sure?"

"Your concern while touching," her voice dripping with sarcasm, "is unnecessary. I am pregnant, not sick."

Amren chuckled, "Your display earlier says otherwise, girl."

Nesta gave one last stare down the table. "Continue your preparations. I will be in my rooms."

She hauled Cassian out of his chair, still trying to eat his stew, and stormed upstairs.

–

Later, that night, Feyre and Rhys tried to sort through the day's events while preparing for bed.

"I'm not even sure what to say," Feyre called from the bathroom as Rhys tried to fluff his pillow. He leaned against the door frame.

"I guess what I'm most worried about is the secret they kept from us. In the years I've known Cas, he's never kept anything this big a secret from me. Cauldron knows he couldn't even keep my birthday party last year a secret." He smiled mischievously when Feyre stuck her tongue out at him for that.

"Shut up, prick. You know I worked hard on that." Rhysand laughed and kissed her hair.

"I know. That's why I love you so much. Although, that cake certainly needed some work..." He ducked as the hairbrush flew through the air.

Feyre turned again to the mirror and sighed. "I know how you feel, though. My own sister didn't tell me! It's times like this I wish I could talk to the Suriel."

Rhysand put his arms around her. He knew how much she missed the friend who had changed her life so much. He sometimes wondered what his life would be without the Suriel.

Feyre pulled away and wiped a stray tear. "But what do you think? Will they be alright?"

Rhysand put his head in his hands. "I'm not sure. Children are a big step."

Feyre blushed a little before asking, "Rhys, are you sure you're fine with us, I mean, me..." She shifted uncomfortably.

He kissed her gently, "Feyre, darling, when the time comes, when we're ready, I will gladly welcome a little one into the world with you. But only when we're ready." Feyre melted a little on the inside, so grateful for her beautiful mate, and kissed him.

–

Elain's dreams were dark and terrifying. She woke up screaming.

Lucien heard. He slipped out of Tamlin's manor and started the journey to his mate

 **Just a warning. A Court of Frost and Starlight comes out in 4 days. I do not know what our benevolent ruler SJM will change, but it is entirely possible that after reading this book I may mark this as AU. I will do my best to incorporate whatever plot twists happen into the body of this fic. Again, thank you for being patient with me.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you to any readers who are still out there for your patience. This has been one crazy summer, filled with work and writer's blocks. I didn't mean to abandon this, I just didn't know what to do. However, I still have many things to do to these characters, so let me announce that the hiatus is OVER!**

Chapter 6

Lucien was cold, and he was tired. He had made the journey from Tamlin's manor in the Spring Court to Velaris many times before, but he always managed to forget how rutting cold the Winter Court was. He had been traveling for 3 days now. Maybe it had something to do with his father in the Autumn Court, but he had never liked the cold. He smirked. Maybe that was why he stayed with Tamlin even after all this time.

He pulled his coat closer to his shoulders and continued walking. As cold as it was, he was going to his mate. The thought of her made him smile. She had been so quiet at first. She still acted so cold towards him, sometimes, even after 50 years. On some visits, she did not want to talk to him at all, and there were some where she seemed to glow. No matter what, to him, she was beautiful. He chuckled as he thought of how forward he had been at first. It wasn't right, but he had been full of all the emotions that come with the bond. He knew now that she did not mean him any harm. She simply needed space. But sometimes she was wrong.

He shuddered, only this time, not because of the chill. Every night since he left, he had woken up in a terror. Their mating bond was…unique. As a seer, she often saw visions of the future. In time when she experienced strong emotions during these, he could see them as well. And what he had seen in his dreams scared him far more than even that sister of his mate's could.

…

Feyre considered for a moment. She turned to her sisters helplessly. "Honestly, I have no clue. They look so similar to me."

Nesta gave one of her darkest scowls. "Obviously, they are different. Look at them. How could anyone say they were the same?"

Elain glanced up from her book. "I prefer the one on the left."

Feyre sighed. One week to the ceremony, and still no ideas on the bouquets. Everyone seemed to have opinions, but she was just tired. Of course, she much preferred the help of her sisters to… _Ianthe_. Even thinking that name filled her with disgust and rage. She smiled fondly as she remembered destroying that witch's hand.

"What are you thinking about?" Elain's words snapped Feyre out of her memories. Even now, she still though of Elain as the more delicate sister, and hesitated to tell her.

"Do you remember what I told you about that horrible priestess in the Spring Court?"

"Of course." Nesta snorted. "I would have liked nothing more than to smash her brains in." Elain nodded. They had their fights, of course, like any family, but the sisters still felt the need to protect each other.

"Well, she, ahem, 'helped' the wedding planning before I, well, before I loved Rhys." Elain rolled her eyes. She had heard Rhysand and Cassian tell the story of their heroic bravery in rescuing her sister many times. Only Azriel had told her the truth about them waiting for the most dramatic moment before entering.

Nesta was more skeptical. "I still can't believe you let _that_ help. You really should have called us, then, too."

Feyre laughed. "Well, because of her, I called out over the mating bond to Rhys, so everything turned out all right in the end, I think."

Elain got up from her chair and moved to the dining table with her sisters. "Yes, yes, we know that. Now, why were you laughing earlier?"

"Well, um, have you seen her hand since then?"

Nesta scowled, even thinking about that thing made her blood boil. She took a deep breath, though. She wasn't supposed to fight anymore, not for a while, anyway. "Yes, she says it's from some sort of climbing accident. A rock fell on her hand, or something."

Feyre grinned. "You could say it fell, I guess. It fell from my hand. It fell from my hand ten times!" The sisters couldn't help but laugh over that. Days like these were precious, days where they could tell stories and joke and laugh. While the others continued talking, Elain's heart felt heavy. She knew these days would not last.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Hold these." Elain shoved the hairpins into Amren's hand. Feyre looked pointedly out the window. It took everything she had to not turn to the mirror. Of course, it wouldn't have helped much since Mor had covered it. But, still...

Nesta swatted her hand away. "Stop playing with it! I am going to stick either you or myself this way." Well, this was what she meant to say. The pins in her mouth made it much harder to understand. Feyre understood though, and pulled her hand away from the spot on the dress. Oh, she wanted to look.

"I don't know why you let those boys convince you to have your wings out! I bet they did it just to make it harder for me!" Morrigan continued carefully cutting the lace as she griped.

Feyre laughed. "Yes, of course, they did everything to spite you, just like always. Really, Mor? You know why." The girls all looked at her. "They wanted to prove that my wingspan is bigger than Rhysand's, obviously!" Feyre smiled as everyone tried to stop giggling over that.

Elain looked up and shuddered a little, not laughing anymore. "He's here."

…

Elain had mixed feelings about her mate. On the one hand, he had revealed himself at a very bad time in her life and tried too hard when she wasn't ready. On the other hand, he did really love her, and would leave Tamlin's service immediately if she ever gave the word. That one pesky word. "Yes." He had asked for her hand many, many times, even going to her father long ago for permission. The thought of that caused a tear to fall. She had loved her father so much. She had been horrible at showing it, and he had chosen to never be Made. He died peacefully, but she still missed him. Mother even more so. Mother would have been able to advise her on what to do.

But Mother was gone, and Elain was left on her own. This boy loved her, but never seemed to know what to do about it. He showered her with affection when she needed space, and avoided her when she needed to be held. And now he was here. The day before her sister's wedding, and he was here. She hadn't sent for him over the bond. In fact, that kind of communication still seemed strange to her. Feyre and Rhys did it so effortlessly, she often envied them. It was more difficult for her. Maybe it was because he was so far, but she could hear echoes of him all the time. She tried to respect his privacy, but he made everything so open to her. She knew he had only the best intentions, but she struggled to send messages to him. It was as if her mind found the entire concept too foreign. So, she listened. But even now, as she listened, she couldn't understand. Why was he here?

Nesta, of course, had rushed downstairs, well, as much as she could. Her feet were starting to hurt her lately. Elain smiled as she thought of the twins she was going to spoil. Nesta flung the door open. "What are you doing here?" she seethed.

Elain shook her head, and poked her head around Nesta. "Lucien? Is everything ok?"

"I should be asking the same of you! How is she alright?" He pointed to Nesta. Elain's eyes widened, as she gasped.

"You mean...? You saw it, too?" She felt sick. She wanted to cry even thinking about it. Lucien gulped and nodded. He looked as frightened as she.

"I, um, I never wanted to say before. I thought, I thought that maybe you wouldn't like it. But this, this is different. I'll, well, I'll help however I can." He looked ready to pass out.

Morrigan pushed her way between the sisters. "Lucien! How ya been buddy? How's the piece of crap? Girls, really! You haven't even invited him in,yet! Come on, I'll make the tea." Mor sighed dramatically, giving the most "poor me, I have to do everything" pout she could. Amren put her head in her hands. Mor continued chattering away. "You should have waited until tomorrow, of course. Really, I should kick you out. No men are supposed to be in the house until tomorrow, but I think we can make an exception for you. But you are strictly not allowed in the living room or any of our rooms. I guess we'll just put in Cassian's room instead of your usual. Cas snores so loud, we just put him at the very end of the hall, nice and far from everyone else. Do you take cream or sugar? I forget."

Lucien just sat silently by the fire through all of this. How could they be so cheerful? Did they not know? Had Elain not told them? Why would she do that? He hoped to make some sense of this.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Whaddup my dudes? I know its been a while since I last updated by life is crazy and the ideas swirling around in my head are crazier. Anywho, happy 2019 and thank you for your patience with me.**

Chapter 8

Lucien got settled. He couldn't ask Elain what was going on in front of the others, but it also looked weird for him to be there without an explanation. In fact, Nesta kept giving him that death glare, the one that made a chill run down his spine. He glanced at her belly. Ok, so at least that part of the vision was true. But, what about that _thing_? How was Elain holding up knowing what she did?

Of course, in his rush, he may have forgotten the tiny little detail that the wedding was tomorrow. Oops. He poked the bond a little bit, just to make sure she wasn't too mad at him. Despite being able to feel each other, he never knew what to do. She pushed him away when he tried to show his feelings, but she felt lonely when he wasn't there. He prayed to the Mother and the Cauldron and whatever else was out there that this time he would get it right.

…

Feyre crossed her arms and glared at her sister. "Alright. You obviously know what's going on. Tell me."

"It's nothing." Elain was a terrible actor. Feyre sighed, massaging her temples. "Look, Lucien may be head over heels for you, and, yes, everyone thinks so, but he wouldn't come without reason. He sent back saying he couldn't come when we invited him to the ceremony, so I know it's not that. Oh, and maybe the scared-rabbit look on both of your faces meant something. You two know something, so spill it."

Elain stayed silent a moment. Mor was about to say something when Elain held up her hand. "You know my seer abilities are still active every now and then. Especially in my dreams. A few nights ago I saw something...frightening. I hoped it was nothing but a nightmare. Lucien's arrival means my fears may come true. I guess he saw it, too, and thought he could help." Elain said this all barely above a whisper.


End file.
